


Welcome back

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Celestial Peter Quill, Creepy, Drabble, Eerie, Eerily sentient infinity stones, Gen, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter Quill's celestial abilities, Power Stone (Marvel), Sentient Infinity Stones, Sentient power stone, Soul Stone (Marvel), eerie vibes going on here, sentient soul stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Inside the soul world. It saidwelcome back.





	Welcome back

Inside the soul world. It said  _ welcome back _ .

* * *

This one- he’s different. There’s something inside of him that’s different. Something special. Something new and strange, and so very old.

* * *

Celestial. Like breathing life through lungs.

* * *

Because of his hybrid nature, Peter’s able to cope with the power stone, it flows through him and almost tears him apart. But he’s able to withstand it when the power stone flows through Gamora, Drax, and Rocket, with Peter serving as the main conduit.

It almost tears them all apart, flowing through every pore of their entire being, connected, creating cracks and fissures, held together, pervading every facet of them as one. United. Same. Together. Connected.

Then it’s all gone. The energy running through them, shared, the light and darkness that reaches the furthest corners of them, that’s everywhere and all there is. It’s spread throughout them, wrapping around them and seeping to the core, electric and hot and burning, a live wire coursing through them.

And just like that- it’s gone.

* * *

It was an introduction.

Because, in the soul world, the soul stone is  _ familiar  _ with them. It recognizes them. 

_ Welcome back. _

* * *

Before creation itself there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity stones.

They’re still connected.

And the stone- the soul stone- it  _ knows  _ them. Says welcome back.


End file.
